


Silks & Reputations

by antivanelf (macabreromansu)



Series: Ludus Alin [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/antivanelf
Summary: His new assistant looked at him sidelong, the confusion clear on his face. Ludus would need to train him out of that; always better for your enemies to not be able to read you like a book.
Series: Ludus Alin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999387





	Silks & Reputations

His new assistant looked at him sidelong, the confusion clear on his face. Ludus would need to train him out of that; always better for your enemies to not be able to read you like a book.

‘Is there anything amiss?’ He inquired of the man, tone dry. Cornelius looked at the thin, mostly sheer silks on the desk in front of them, over the arm of the chaise and back up at the portrait over the mantle.

'No, sir, I was just expecting…’ He trailed off, flushing, as well he might considering he was about to question his new employer’s fashion choices. Still, Ludus decided to take pity on him, lips quirking as he watched the blush get darker the longer the silence lingered.

'When I had the portrait commissioned, I _was_ going for a rather more austere look,’ he explained, removing a sheaf of papers from underneath the fabric, inspecting it and putting it into his private correspondence drawer. 'However, just a week later, Magister Alphonsus was assassinated. A corroding poison painted within his own robes, _thick, brocade_ ones,’ he said pointedly.

Cornelius nodded, understanding dawning. 'So this way, you can more easily tell if they’ve been painted in poison!’

Ludus nodded, picking out a sheer jacket in emerald green for later. 'Of course, it does give one a _reputation_ ,’ he added, a little sourly. A reputation that he’d been trying hard to put behind him, dammit, earned through no fault of his own. But Felinus had been notorious throughout the Magisterium for his… tastes, long before he’d been handed over to his last master, and that reputation had apparently stuck to Ludus, even years on. 

'Still,’ he said quietly, more to himself, as he glanced up at the dark, severe painting. 'A reputation like that does rather blind your enemies to your _real_ motives.’

And when he brought all of this down, he would make sure they knew how blind they had been.


End file.
